Ela é carioca
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Verão, calor, praia...Um corpo dourado em sua direção e o seu raciocínio voa...O que um grego pode encontrar no Rio de Janeiro? Kahi, esta fic é pra ti, nina!


_**Disclaimer **- Escuta, se eu falar que sou filha do Kurumada alguém aí acredita??? É, eu sabia que não ia funcionar..._

_**Nota**: esta fic foi feita para uma pessoinha muuuito legal...Kahi, é pequena mas é de coração!!!_

* * *

_**Ela é carioca**_

_Rio 40 graus  
Cidade maravilha  
Purgatório da beleza  
E do caos..._

Aquele calor infernal... Onde estivera com a cabeça para pedir transferência para um lugar tão quente? Podia sentir o suor grudando a camisa em seu corpo, o fazendo sentir mais calor ainda. Até na sombra era quente! Deus! Queria ir embora daquele inferno o quanto antes, mas fora informado de que no momento não era possível, afinal acabara de chegar...

Naquele exato momento estava na orla da praia de Ipanema. Em pleno sábado, resolvera conhecer a famosa praia da Cidade Maravilhosa. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, visto que estava lotada; tinha gente com carrinho de bebê, jogando futebol e futevôlei na praia, correndo a pé, de bicicleta ou de patins na calçada, ou simplesmente tomando água de coco nas trocentas barracas que vendiam a bebida.

_O Rio é uma cidade  
De cidades misturadas  
O Rio é uma cidade  
De cidades camufladas  
Com governos misturados  
Camuflados, paralelos  
Sorrateiros  
Ocultando comandos..._

Tirou a camisa, revelando o peitoral definido. Reparou que a mulherada geral tava dando uma olhada no produto exposto, então sorriu. Apesar de estar sofrendo ali, tinha suas compensações... Como tinha mulher bonita no Rio de Janeiro! E pelo que diziam, no resto do Brasil também. Lembrou das conversas com o amigo brasileiro, que lhe dissera que as mulheres brasileiras não só tinham o corpo bonito, mas a alma também.

Comprou uma garrafa d'água, e sentou em um banco que estava na sombra. Ao seu lado dois senhores conversavam sobre música brasileira, e debatiam de tal forma que ele não pôde evitar um sorriso. Ficou ali escutando a conversa alheia, olhando para o mar, até um comentário chegar aos seus ouvidos:

- Mas é a nova garota de Ipanema! Olha aquela cor!

Virou a cabeça automaticamente, sem pensar. E o que viu o fez ficar sem fôlego.

_Olha que coisa mais linda  
Mais cheia de graça  
É ela menina  
Que vem e que passa  
Num doce balanço, a caminho do mar_

Um corpo dourado, de longos cabelos castanhos, vinha andando pela orla da praia. Por onde passava chamava atenção dos homens, que assobiavam ou falavam gracinhas. Incrivelmente ela não prestava atenção, nem ao menos um olhar dispensou.

Corpo jovem, flexível, dourado e recendendo sensualidade. Pode ver uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço, descer entre o vale dos seios, passar pela barriga esculpida e terminar na borda do shorts curtos que usava. A visão era tão forte que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da moça, quase uma menina, que vinha em sua direção.

_Moça do corpo dourado  
Do sol de Ipanema  
O seu balançado é mais que um poema  
É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar_

Ela vinha tão graciosa, com um sorriso bailando em seus lábios, que ele não conseguia despregar os olhos daquele rosto delicado, do corpo perfeito. Os olhos escuros, os cabelos longos e lisos, as pernas torneadas... Céus! Desde quando ele ficava assim ao ver uma mulher? E logo uma desconhecida?

Ela parou a caminhada a menos de três metros dele, e estava se alongando devagar. Fitou os músculos suaves se estendendo debaixo da pele dourada. Os braços cobertos pela penugem dourada eram esticados ao máximo, as pernas contorcidas. Um espetáculo, uma verdadeira maravilha ficar ali, somente observando aquela bela moça estender o corpo de forma tentadora.

De repente seus olhos se encontraram. Um ligeiro rubor cobriu sua face. Mas que droga! Ficar vermelho só porque uma garota bonita olhava para ele não era nada legal. E para piorar sua aflição, ela sorriu. Um sorriso grande, com dentes brancos e alinhados. Respirou fundo; não era a primeira vez que falaria com uma mulher. Tá certo que seu português não era lá grande coisa, mas dava para tentar uma aproximação.

- Oi – a voz dela era clara, sonora e gostosa.

- O-oi. Eu sou Aioros – respondeu o rapaz, se recriminando por ser tão idiota.

- E eu sou Carolina. Mas me chama de Carol – disse a morena, pegando a mão de Aioros e o levando até a praia. Sentaram de frente para o mar, e conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ela lhe disse ter tido dois namorados, mas que no momento estava sozinha, livre e desimpedida.

_O terceiro me chegou como quem chega do nada  
Ele não me trouxe nada também nada perguntou  
Mal sei como ele se chama mas entendo o que ele quer  
Se deitou na minha cama e me chama de mulher  
Foi chegando sorrateiro e antes que eu dissesse não  
Se instalou feito posseiro, dentro do meu coração_

De repente era como se o calor não fizesse mais diferença, nem mesmo a multidão. Tudo o que importava era aquela moça à sua frente, com a sensualidade de uma mulher e a inocência de uma menina. Estavam tão próximos que podia ver os riscos claros em seus olhos castanhos, o que tornava seu olhar tão bonito, profundo.

Carol levantou-se, espreguiço-se e o convidou para um banho de mar. Aturdido, Aioros levantou também, e enquanto descalçava os chinelos, viu a jovem tirar o shorts, deixando à mostra seu derriére, motivo de assobios entre os outros rapazes em volta. Ela olhou para ele e esticou a mão, pegando a dele e o puxando em direção ao vasto mar.

Em minutos estavam na água fria, que abraçava seus corpos de modo suave, embalando as ondas de modo rítmico. Aioros nunca se sentira tão bem como naquele momento. Ver Carolina brincando, jogando água nele enquanto ria abertamente, era um sonho. Riu também e jogou água de volta, a fazendo gargalhar.

Aproximou-se dela suavemente, e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava grudada em sua face. Passou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto fino de pele macia, acariciando-a atrás da orelha. Como uma gata, ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. Aquele gesto dela o fez tomar coragem para o próximo passo.

Levantou o rosto dela com a outra mão, levando seus lábios ao encontro dos dela. Macios e quentes. Com uma rápida investida, juntou suas línguas e estremeceu ao sentir o sabor dela. Era algo levemente parecido com morangos. Suas mãos desceram do rosto para a cintura dela, a aproximando de seu corpo, enquanto Carol enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços. Era bom. Era perfeito. O beijo foi quebrado por um espirro d'água vindo de um grupo de crianças. Ela riu e se afastou um pouco, nadando feliz.

- Você deve ser bruxa, para me enfeitiçar assim – brincou Aioros.

- Não – respondeu Carolina – Sou apenas carioca.

É, pensou ele. Ela realmente é carioca.

* * *

Kahi, adorei escrever esta fic pensando em você. E espero que outras pessoas gostem dela também. 

A primeira música citada é "Ela é carioca", do Adil Tiscatti. "Rio 40 Graus" é da Fernanda Abreu. "Garota de Ipanema" é de Antônio Carlos Jobim e Vinícius de Morais, e "Teresinha" é do Chico Buarque e Maria Bethânia.

Quem gostou, coloque o mouse no botãozinho roxo e me mande uma rewien!!! Não custa nada e não dói, sabia???

_Beijos!_


End file.
